


Ghosts That We Knew

by rivlee



Series: No Dominion [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is lost in contemplation. Set between chapters four and five of <i>Wild in a Rush of Wind</i>. Spoilers for <i>Vengeance</i> through episode seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of Minor Character Death. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All for fun and not for profit. Title from the Mumford & Son’s song of the same name.

Nasir sat near the overturned ground where Chadara’s body lay. They could not risk a pyre for her and Nasir would not see her cast into the water or upon the stone. She had been gone for a week and still Nasir knew not how to feel. He was too numb to weep. It almost felt like a betrayal, to show mourning to those who mocked the end of Chadara’s life. Of course Nasir was furious with her. She would have led all these people he’d come to love to ruin. He couldn’t hold it against her though; such a life never would’ve been Chadara’s choice, not under these terms. She was wasted out here, her mind better suited to the politics and intrigue of a big city or a large estate like their old villa.

So much had changed in the past two weeks it felt as if life itself had turned upside down. He made his way back to the temple, nodding at Lydon as he passed through the gate, and sought out Agron. He hid behind one of the walls when he spotted Duro, Elill, and Iodocus preparing for the night. Duro and Iodocus were curled up on either side of Elill. He was humming a song, a tune that sounded familiar to Nasir even if he couldn’t recall the words. His voice was soothing and Nasir almost nodded off to the soft sound. He shook himself out of it and straightened up, studying the three newcomers. 

Before his reappearance Nasir only knew Duro through the stories of others. His name rarely crossed Agron’s lips, the pain too much, and his very absence oppressive at times. He’d caught Agron on more than one occasion, turning to share some memory or joke with a brother no longer there. With all the fighting and raiding in the past three months Nasir doubted Agron had the proper time to mourn. Quiet moments weren’t enough, not when trying to sew up parts of a broken soul. 

Out of nowhere the impossible occurred. Duro arrived held between a tall man, as dark as Nasir, and a young boy with skin as pale as Chadara’s. Nasir hadn’t approached them when they arrived. He was terrified of what Duro might think. He didn’t know how to explain his place or if it was even right to do so without Agron present. He didn’t know their customs and would rather not bother Donar with an endless round of questions he couldn’t ask Agron. It wasn’t until later, when word of Agron brawling with his thought-dead brother, did Nasir introduce himself. 

He’d never seen Agron look so vulnerable as did then, cradled in his brother’s arms, looking as if the very ground he stood on was a lie. He still didn’t know how he managed to turn his back when Duro asked him to leave. He knew now it was the right thing to do but in that moment all he wanted was to take Agron away. Nasir knew how to treat bloodied lips and scrapped knuckles, the wounds that re-opened in that moment were ones he doubted even a god of healing could fix.

Things were still awkward in the quiet moments. It was clear both of the brothers had changed in their time apart. They were even at odds when it came to Elill but Nasir could see that their bond wasn’t broken or weakened, just maturing. They were discovering life beyond just a brotherly bond. It was sure to be a difficult road as they figured out how to be more than just a single unit of Agron and Duro. 

Duro was a presence, a whole body full of large laughs and inappropriate words, even more than Agron could manage. Nasir wondered if he took anything serious in life. He brought out a side of Agron Nasir rarely saw, a completely unguarded playfulness. It was like watching two overconfident puppies bat at each other. He despaired for the amount of black eyes and torn clothing sure to come once Duro was fully healed. 

Nasir wondered more about the others who came with him. Duro felt familiar. Nasir knew the stories from Donar and Spartacus. He remembered the cherished memories Agron whispered about in the thick of the night. Elill and Iodocus were complete unknowns. Oenomaus and Gannicus appeared to have a past with Elill at least, but those two were also veritable strangers to Nasir. 

Iodocus was an unforeseen blessing. He was small enough to fit into the cracks in the temple walls and small openings in the tunnels no one else could. He gladly helped Nasir on the condition that Elill never found out just _what_ he was getting up to below ground. He was full of stories and observations; a sharp mind unexpected in one so young. Nasir wasn’t accustomed to feeling like a protective older brother but he was learning it now. He liked that feeling. 

Elill was the true mystery. He looked at Nasir as if he was seeing a ghost. Nasir was used to being stared at and studied. His former master would spend hours just looking at him. Just the thought of those memories made his skin crawl. Agron did the same, though with a world of different intent behind his eyes. Elill’s eyes held a question, as if he was trying to put together some complicated puzzle. He’d yet to approach Nasir absent Duro. It was as if he feared being alone with Nasir; he wondered if Agron warned him off. Nasir wanted to speak with him though; he just didn’t know the proper way to go about it. All of Nasir’s memories of Syria were hazy wisps of old images and conversations. Some days he thought he remembered the heat of the summer sun and the smell myrrh, voices raised singing in a tongue Nasir couldn’t understand. He hoped that if he took the time to learn Elill’s past and tales that it would help his own memories return. 

He jumped as familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“What thoughts have you so captivated? Thinking my brother is the better option?” Agron playfully growled into his ear. 

Nasir scoffed at the absurdity of it. Duro required more attention than a newborn babe. He didn’t envy Elill in the least. 

“You’re more than enough trouble,” Nasir said.

Agron nuzzled the top of Nasir’s head. “I’m no trouble at all.”

“Of course,” Nasir agreed, ignoring how badly Agron was ruining his hair. “I must have imagined that broken lip you got from Crixus. Or the fact you greeted your brother with a fist to his jaw. Not to mention spending the night in a shouting match with Elill, bringing up how untrustworthy Syrians are as your main argument.”

He felt Agron flinch back and tightened his hold on Agron’s arms so he wouldn’t leave. 

“You heard all of it and yet said nothing,” Agron said.

“I did,” Nasir confirmed. “You weren’t very quiet about it. The stone walls help echoes carry in the stairway as well.” He turned around in Agron’s arms. “It wasn’t the proper time before. Now I would caution you not to condemn those who have done nothing of harm.”

“You are far too trusting,” Agron said as he leaned down for a kiss.

“The one time I wasn’t I nearly killed Spartacus,” Nasir teased. He pushed up on his toes to meet Agron’s lips. They were chapped from too much time out in the sun and not enough water but Nasir reveled in the feel. This was his man, his choice, a cherished opportunity for love that Nasir almost lost. Each time Agron left these walls he feared it would be the last.

“You leave for Neapolis,” Nasir said as he pulled back. “With the sun, yes?”

Agron shook his head. “You hear everything.”

Nasir shrugged. “A skill that helped me survive.”

Agron raised a hand to smooth down Nasir’s tangled curls. “We leave when the moon is high. Spartacus, Lucius, and Donar are in the party.”

“Not Crixus?”

“He will not leave Naevia,” Agron said. “To no one’s surprise.”

“You can only have so many second chances,” Nasir murmured into the skin of Agron’s chest. His pressed his lips to the scar there, proof that he almost lost Agron before they even met.

“Come to our bed,” Agron said. “Let us have a proper farewell.”

“I would rather you not fall asleep halfway to Neapolis,” Nasir argued even as his pulse raced in anticipation. 

“I have already had my rest,” Agron promised. “I would rather spend the next few hours in your company than going over strategy again. There are only so many ways you can quietly overtake a ship.”

Nasir thought it best not to mention how Spartacus’ plans rarely saw themselves to their proper end. There was hope with Lucius present it wouldn’t completely crumble to shit. Nasir was beginning to adjust his idea of a successful mission from _none were hurt_ to _none of our own lie dead_. 

Two stolen oil lamps lit their small alcove. Agron had been busy while Nasir was lost to his thoughts. He eagerly leaned into the hold as Agron’s steady hands pulled him up into another kiss. Before there was a sense of calm, a tentative softness reserved for the lack of privacy. Now it was powerful, all force, strength, chests heaving and limbs trembling as they tried to get as close as possible. Nasir loved this; he wanted this, the weight of Agron’s arms, fingers digging into his skin sure to leave marks when he was gone. Nasir’s skin would be red come the morn with the scrape of Agron’s stubble as he left small kisses and sucking bruises all over Nasir’s body. The night air was cool as it drifted through the walls of the temple and settled over Nasir’s skin as his coat fell to the floor. 

There was only so much they could do with the time limit and Nasir’s wound. Agron was careful not to put too much of his weight on Nasir as he pressed them down into the bedclothes. It frustrated Nasir, he wanted to feel every inch of that body pressing down on his own. He knew the time would come but not, just now, he would dig his fingers into the short strands of Agron’s hair and hold on.

He didn’t feel numb anymore, not now. Come morning there would be worry, fear settled in his belly over all the possible outcomes. Now he met Agron, push-for-push, breath-for-breath, and just let the feel of this, of _them_ , settle over his soul.


End file.
